39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiske Cahill
Fiske Cahill '''(also known as '''The Man in Black) is a Madrigal and possibly the current leader of the Madrigal Branch. 'History' Fiske's mother, Edith Cahill died giving birth to Fiske. He was left alone with his sisters Grace and Beatrice after his father left, not even giving him a second look and leaving Beatrice to name the new born. "Fiske, ''Beatrice's secret revenge on the baby," quoted Grace on [[Vespers Rising|''Vespers Rising]]. His main confidant was Grace Cahill, his older sister. She was 12 years older than he was. Although he was an extremely talented artist, but lacked communication skills. Fiske Cahill disappeared in 1960, and, supposedly, emerged as "The Man in Black." Fiske is commonly referred to as "The man in black" by Dan and Amy Cahill. Fiske went missing in 1960, but the search was called off on Thursday, March 21, 1960, which means he must have only been missing for 1-3 months. Soon after, reporters presumed he was killed by a wolf that was in Attleboro, Massachusetts. He also disappeared from campus in Providence, Rhode Island. Now he is around 67 years of age and is said to be Grace's son in a newspaper report in Attleboro, which would make Grace far too young, if she is 76, so it must be either a mistake in Attleboro or there is another reason why. Fiske and Grace kept in touch, but he stayed with Grace for an extended time during her illness. He never wanted to join the clue hunt, but Grace wanted him to. Fiske's greatest regret is that he didn't spend more time with Grace. Amy and Dan used to think that he was their enemy, but in ''Storm Warning'', they realize they are on the same team. He is now the official guardian of Amy and Dan with Nellie Gomez. 'Family' James Cahill - Father (deceased) Edith Cahill - Mother (deceased) Beatrice Cahill - Sister Grace Cahill - Sister (deceased) Hope Cahill - Niece (deceased) Dan Cahill - Great-nephew Amy Cahill - Great-niece Alistair Oh - Cousin once Luke Cahill - Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) Katherine Cahill - x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Thomas Cahill - x22 Granduncle (deceased) Jane Cahill - x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Gideon Cahill - Great x23 Grandfather (deceased) Olivia Cahill - Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) Madeleine the Matriarch - Great x26 Grandmother (deceased) 'Appearance and Personality' Almost nothing is known about the Man in Black. He is very stealthy, and often appears quietly watching Amy and Dan Cahill. Amy describes him as in his mid 70's with graying hair. He is very gaunt. The Man in Black is almost always seen in a suit and tie "black as oil", which is probably why he was referred to as the Man in Black before Dan, Amy, or the reader knew his real name. In Storm Warning, he changed his suit to gray, which said that he has a little more hope now. He was an artsist and went to art school, but he disappeared before graduating. He was very shy as a child, so he could not go to school normally. 'Plot Overview' ''The Maze of Bones In the very first chapter, William McIntyre is talking to the Man in Black. Grace has just passed away and changed her will in her last few minutes. Fiske promises Mr. McIntyre that "Grace's relatives won't have a clue." Later, Amy and Dan have just escaped from Grace's mansion, which is burning to the ground. Amy sees the Man in Black watching them in the woods. Also, Amy sees him at the Franklin Institute before it is blown up. At the end of the book, he is talking to William McIntyre. One False Note Amy and Dan meet the Man in Black for the first time in a dark cave. An explosion occurs and Amy and Dan think the Man in Black did it. Later in the book it is revealed that it was Alistair Oh triggered the explosion. The Sword Thief In the end of the book he is seen talking to Bae Oh. The Black Circle The Man In Black saves Amy and Dan in the Amber Room. Before that, Amy and Dan had already spotted him in the streets of Russia. He is revealed to be a Madrigal in this book. The Viper's Nest In one chapter he captures Alistair at an airport. In the very last chapter, after Amy and Dan have just discovered they are Madrigals, they find a picture of their parents on the back of a piece of sheet music. Their parents, Hope and Arthur Cahill are smiling around the Man in Black. The Emperor's Code The Man In Black purposefully changed Amy and Dan's airplane movie to The Last Emperor because he wanted them to spot the Janus wolf mascot on the wall. Storm Warning The Man In Black's identity is revealed. He gives Amy, Dan and Nellie active Madrigal status and tells them what their task is. In this book, he wears gray instead of black, shown at the right. Into the Gauntlet He is always seen with William McIntyre in this book. They are first shown trying to contact Dan and Amy. Later, when Mr. McIntyre is making a phone call to them, Fiske grabs the phone from him and encourages Dan and Amy to never give up. They are last seen on Cahill Island tied up. They are rescued later along with numerous other people. He also said " And ours! " after Nellie said "My kiddos you're safe!." Appearances in Series 2 Vespers Rising In this book, it is revealed that Edith Cahill died while giving birth to Fiske. Before she died, she told Beatrice to name him. However, Beatrice hates Fiske because of what happened to Edith, so she gets revenge by naming him "Fiske". In 2009 he accompanies Amy and Dan to Switzerland. He gets beat up by Casper Wyoming, but later saves Amy and Dan on the mountain along with Erasmus. [[The Medusa Plot|''The Medusa Plot]] Fiske is enjoying the warm summer sun one morning in the Pacific when a baby snake bites him(presumably because the Vespers think that the venom is strongest when snakes are young). He does not notice. Then, he passes out. Two Vespers inject antivenom into him, load him onto a transport truck and drive him away, throwing the snake into the grass, not caring whether someone gets killed as it was not their concern. Fiske is later shown to be in a Vesper holding cell along with other captives. 'Talents' *Fiske is very sneaky and can move silently. *He is also a talented artist. *He is described as being surprisingly agile despite his age. *According to his agent dossier, his strengths include extreme skiing and hand-to-hand combat 'Trivia' *The Thomas Jefferson Puzzle may be a painting by Fiske. If you compare it with the painting on the back of Card 208, it is a very similar, almost identical style to the picture on the Jefferson Puzzle. In the painting there are 6 Vespers running away from the fire. *It is shown that Fiske was really shy, just like Amy, only much worse as quoted,'Fiske Cahill was not the 'I get nervous before book reports' kind of shy, he was the 'When I talk to strangers it feels like my ears are on fire and there's a hyperactive frog tap-dancing inside my stomach' kind of shy. *In Book 9: Storm Warning, Fiske can replicate the voice of Beatrice Cahill perfectly. *Fiske has achieved changing his hair color in 2 years from brown to gray *In Swedish, Fiske means fishing. * 'Cards' Fiske's main cards are Card 198, Card 203 and Card 208. Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Multiples Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Branch Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Vespers Rising Category:The Emperor's Code Category:A King's Ransom Category:The 39 Clues